1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a haptic operating device, particularly for motor vehicles, comprising a touch panel having at least one touch-sensitive area, a switching signal being able to be triggered when the touch area is touched and the touch panel being able to be activated by a motion drive so as to be able to move at a certain rhythm in the plane of the touch panel, the touch panel being connected to a fixed support by one or more flexible connecting elements.
2. Related Art
In such haptic operating devices that serve for triggering a switching signal, when a touch area is actuated, movements of the touch panel are triggered at a certain rhythm to provide the operator with information that the switching signal has been correctly triggered.